Names of Darkness
by LittleMissPeetaMellark
Summary: When Scarlett Moore, Eva Grey and Willow Adams suddenly turn up at Hogwarts during the Marauders sixth year, nobody's quite sure what to make of the situation. They're hiding something and the pranksters will do anything in their power to find out what their secret is. OC/RL, OC/SB, OC/RB
1. Prologue

_Prologue – August 1977_

I grabbed another log and piled it up in a small tepee shape just outside out tent. I could hear Eva Grey swearing loudly in the distance, her voice obscured slightly because of the tree formation. I had taken us into small woods, close to our house, to go camping. Camping in August is literally heaven on Earth. It was almost 7pm and the sun was only half set, casting strange shadows upon our small campsite. None of us could, legally, do magic outside out house (we were all 16); as homeschooled pupils, the Trace had been lifted by a very complex, but strong, spell around our house and its grounds. This was no big deal for us, these woods were very quiet and no wild animals inhabited it.

"Is the fire going yet?" I heard my other friend, Willow Adams asked from inside the tent.

"Nearly, hold on!" I shouted back at her and waved my wand, casting a silent spell over the logs and causing flames to appear. The Ministry wouldn't take any notice of me when others are going round murdering people left, right and centre. Eva appeared to my left holding a large pail of water, which she placed beside the fire.

"Just a precaution." She sat down opposite me on another log. "We know what you're like with hot, dangerous things." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. I scoffed at her ignorance.

"As I correctly recall, Willow was the one that got the guy. We had to amuse ourselves for the evening, remember? With the spellotape and that egg." I shook my head, sighing lightly. "They were taking a 'romantic midnight stroll'." I fake gagged as she rolled her eyes. Willow walked over to us, guitar in one hand and a bag of marshmallows in the other.

"So, which song are you guys requesting first?" She sat down on the third log and positioned her beloved guitar on her knee. She looked from Eva to me, back to Eva.

"SOS?"

"A personal favourite of mine." Willow ran her fingers over the strings. "Good choice." She winked at us.

"Where are those happy days?

They seem so hard to find.

I try to reach for you but you've closed your mind.

Whatever happened to our love?

I wish I understood.

It used to be so nice,

It used to be so good.

So when you're near me,

Can't you hear me- SOS?

The love you gave me,

Nothing else could save me –SOS?

When you're gone,

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone,

Thought I try, how can I carry on?

You seem so far away but you are standing near-"

"Trust me, dear. I'm very near." A rough voice rhymed over Eva's shoulder. The guitar was dropped unceremoniously with a loud _bang _and Eva went to jump round to face our intruder. The only problem was she was currently in a very secure headlock thanks to the attacker. Said man was tall, maybe 6'5", and was grinning sadistically at us, his large teeth dripping with some sort of saliva that was a nasty yellowy colour. His clothes were shabby and torn in various places. He was metaphorically screaming werewolf. The creature we'd been taught to fear all these years had my best friend, more like sister, in a head lock, his teeth hovering dangerously next to her barely covered shoulder. Eva's eyes widened in the sudden danger and she was pulled up from her current sitting position until she was standing. Willow and I shared a quick look with each other.

"_Pack up the tent quickly, you don't know how many they could be; they travel in packs." _I thought to Willow. _"I'll try and help Eva. Go!" _And with that, Willow was up and ran over to our tent as I turned my attention back to my best friend and her… current situation.

"Let go of her." I said to the man in a low tone. He smirked back at me, visibly giving me a once over with his eyes before bearing his teeth and sniffing Eva's neck. She started to kick her bare feet at his shins as I brought out my wand.

"I said let her go." I shouted at him but all he did was raise his eyebrows in a perverse manner. I mentally gagged. "No?" He tilted his head to the side and continued to bare his teeth. "Definitely not." I muttered under my breath. I sent a silent stunning spell his way and, thank Merlin; he pushed Eva aside so he could get out his wand. I drew back my wand again but froze when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I saw Eva in a duel with the werewolf, so I turned around to face whatever the hell was behind me.

_Gulp._

O…kay. My eyes widened when I saw the three fully-grown men standing before, wands raised and smirks on their faces.

"Hello boys." I said cheerily at them, sending another silent spell towards the one of the left with the smallest flick of my wrist. This caught him unawares and he was sent flying backwards into a tree, with a painful sounding _crack. _His fellow companions had a hint of fury in their eyes and both sent spells flying at me from different directions. I did a dramatic leap to the side to avoid coming into contact with them and Willow storming over to the scene, clutching her wand in her right hand and her bag (with an undetectable extension charm) over her shoulder.

"_Send a patronus to the adults." _I thought to her, still on the floor, and within a few seconds a silvery owl flew off into the trees with a message from her. I flipped back to my feet and spared a look at Eva, who had now resorted to physical violence and grabbed Willow's guitar off the ground. I turned around as I heard a loud, in tune _bang _and the sound of wood splintering.

"Damn, that girl." I murmured, facing my opponent. Willow stood beside me and took a dueling stance. I mirrored her movement, eyeing my attacker carefully for a moment. Willow was already ducking, diving, dodging and dipping around a magnitude of curses and hexes although I head hear her sending out a fair few of her own.

"_Stupefy."_ I flicked my wrist towards the man but he blocked it with a calm swipe of his wand. He sent red sparks flying towards me and I ducked my head for a moment.

"_Incendio." _Fire erupted from my wand, coursing towards him. I could see him place a freeze-flame curse on himself at the last moment, so I halted my fiery attack and waited until the flames cleared.

"_Levicorpus."_ I levitated the man into the air before he had a chance to retaliate against my spells. I disorientated him by spinning him round at a fast speed until I thought his limbs could have ripped off. I chuckled at the dark humor and decided on an interesting plan. I moved my wand over to the right, to where Willow was fighting tooth and claw in her fight, still levitating the man and waited for the right moment. Willow's attacker took a large step to the left and I released the suspended man. He fell to the ground, taking his friend with him, with an _oomph._

"_Stupefy." _Willow and I stunned the men and watched them fly over to meet their friend at the base of the tree. As Willow spun her wand round, encasing the men in strong ropes, I whipped my head round to see if Eva was coping against her hulking, great werewolf.

_Werewolf._

_14__th__ August._

_Bugger times infinity._

"Eva!" I shouted over at her but she was standing alone. She turned to meet my gaze and shrugged. I sprinted over to her, carefully watching the trees along the way for any kind of movement. The moon had come up by now, meaning we were in a lot of danger.

"Where'd he go?" I questioned her, leaning onto her shoulder to catch my breath. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the heavily damaged guitar lying on the ground, surrounded by sections of wood.

"No idea." Eva was visibly shaken and kept running her hand through her hair. "I just tried to fight him off the best I could." I felt her shrug. I looked up at her.

"I told you to keep your shoes on, Grey. And using the guitar as a weapon? Ingenious but Willow's going to hex you into next year for breaking her baby." I shook my head and tutted. Then I realized: the adults still weren't here. Why?

"I'm going to ask Willow about the patronus, you keep the fire going for a while, okay?" I clapped her on the back lightly and made my way over to my other friend, who was rooting around in her bag.

"Why aren't the adults here yet?" She looked up at me and shrugged with innocent eyes. "I'll send them another one, so they can come and pick us up." I got out my wand. _"Expecto patronum. We're r__equiring adults to apparate home with, come urgently. Now. Also, has 3 strung-up prisoners; don't ask. Mia Wicks." _A black panther appeared at the end of my wand and I watched it disappear into the woods like the owl before it had.

Then I heard a scream.

Both Willow and I looked over at the noise and saw Eva lying on the floor, the fully transformed werewolf on top of her.

"_Stupefy_!" I had never sent the stunning spell out with so much fury and I showed as I clicked the wolf on the shoulder, sending it flying with a lot of force into a neighboring tree. He yelped as if he were a small dog.

"Willow, make sure Eva's stable. I'll handle the funny guy." I stormed over to the scene and sent a number of jinxes and hexes flying towards the werewolf. He was hit the first few times but got the idea of dodging the curses soon after. His bright yellow eyes locked with mine and he began to stride towards me.

"Holy crap." I backed up slightly, watching him carefully whilst trying to look over and see if my best friend was still breathing.

"_STUPEFY_!" A powerful spell came flying over my shoulder and the wolf took it straight in the chest, once again causing him to soar over the ground and onto the floor. I turned and saw Mia Wicks, our private tutor and close friend, standing with a number of buff men of whom I'd never seen before. I watched them created a strong temporary shield around the area and once I was sure we were safe, I ran over to my possibly injured friend.

"Eva." I joined Willow on the floor and pushed some of her hair away from her face, trying to assess any possible damage. But the damage was pretty obvious. On her flesh, connecting her neck to her right shoulder was an ugly bite mark. I took a sharp inhalation of breath and had to bit my lip to stop tears from falling out of my eyes.

Life was never going to be the same again.


	2. First Impressions

(A/N: I do not own Harry Potter - J. is a genius! Any characters that you don't recognize, will, most likely, be OC's.)

* * *

Third person POV

_Friday 14__th__ October 1977 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I know they just can't resist my good looks and gentlemanly charm." Sirius Black said as he pulled some sandwiches onto his plate. "Not that I can blame them, I'd want to date myself." His grey eyes were scanning the table for more food and his shoulder-length black hair looked positively vibrant in the midday sun, which was coursing through the windows of the Great Hall. Remus Lupin, a boy lanky boy with sandy coloured hair and a thirst for knowledge, chuckled under his breath at his friend's words.

"So modest you are, Padfoot." He turned back to his charms book and blocked out the world. James Potter was oblivious to this, staring straight across the table at Lily Evans, the auburn-haired, green-eyed sixth year beauty, who couldn't stand him.

"Honestly, Potter." She looked up at him with annoyance all over her face. "Staring is rude." She stood up from the table and began walking away.

"Lily?" She turned around sharply.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Go out with me?" He sent her a charming smile.

"Still a no." And with that, she marched out of the Great Hall, leaving James, once again, very disheartened.

"Cheer up, Prongs." Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'll find you another date." This made James shake his head and turn back to his food. He picked at his ham for a moment before noticing they were a Marauder short.

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked, scanning the Ravenclaw table for any hot girls.

"Library." Remus said without looking up.

"He's actually doing-" James started but seemed lost for words.

"What's up, Prongsie?" Sirius enquired with a raised eyebrow. All James did was incline his head towards the entrance, causing Remus and Sirius to turn around. My, they got a surprise.

Standing in the entrance, taking in the scene before them, was three girls who looked the same age as the Marauders. They seemed to be standing in a triangle formation, the, supposedly, most confident taking the lead. The girl at the point of the triangle had a scary resemblance to Lily Evans herself. She had pale skin, which contrasted greatly against her emerald eyes and auburn hair that came down to her mid shoulder. She was dressed in a blue tunic, grey leggings and red converse, with a small black bag over her left shoulder. She looked around the hall with an air of confidence about her. Not cocky like James could be described as, just confident enough. The girl to her left looked a lot different. She had matching skin tones but wore her wavy blonde hair up to her shoulder. Her navy blue eyes were ringed with a light coating of black eyeliner, although she was dressed more casually than the former, in khaki trousers, black army boots and a loose navy sweater. She was carrying no luggage upon her. She appeared to be as self-assured as that before her but her eyes widen slightly when she saw the magnitude of people in the room. The last girl was, again, very different to the other two. She was slightly tanned, owned a pair of grey eyes and had mid-shoulder length chestnut hair. She too was dressed for comfort rather than style, opting for a pair of skinny black jeans, grey converses, a tight-fitting _Ram Jam _top and a maroon hoodie. She looked around the Great Hall and visibly grimaced at the number of students who'd found them interesting to stare at. She didn't seem put off by this, just a little taken aback. All three of the girls shared only one visible –at the moment- similarity, and that was the way they held themselves. All were nearly the same height, close to 5'7" to take a guess and had a presence around them.

"Merlin, who are those three?" Sirius said, not taking his eyes off of the new girls. They walked down the gap between the tables, gazing every so often at the Hogwarts students, until they reached the High Table. Once they'd reached their destination, they seemed to be having a conversation with Dumbledore himself.

"No idea." Remus said, deep in thought. "I haven't seen them around before. Perhaps they're mid-term transfers?"

"Let's just hope they're not taking a leaf out of Bellatrix's book, hey?" James took his eyes off of the girls and back to his lunch. Sirius still stared at the females, watching as they turned around and walked away from them and out of the Great Hall, in deep conversation with each other.

"I say we go to the common room, see if they are Gryffindors?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Give us a minute, Pads." Remus said before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Only just started eating."

"Cause you were reading your bloody book, Moony." He replied, throwing a piece of ham at Remus. He had beaters accuracy and it landed on top of his head.

* * *

Scarlett POV

As we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I let out a sigh of relief; there's nothing worse than getting lost on your first day (even thought it was a Friday and at lunch time, but Dumbledore wanted us to get to grips with the school layout before we started classes properly).

"New students?" The Fat Lady smiled at us.

"Indeed we are." Eva said.

"And we come prepared with a password, which apparently you need from us?" Willow said. The Lady nodded kindly.

"Chocolate frogs." I said grinning. The Fat Lady gave us another smile before opening the portrait and letting us into the Gryffindor common room. I stepped in behind the other two but saw that it was empty. The sofas were empty, as were the tables, but they were covered in a mass of both used and unused parchment.

"Probably all at lunch." I thought out loud. The others muttered in agreement. I followed them up the staircase we presumed was to the girl's dormitories and stopped when we reached a sign saying 'Sixth Years'.

"I wonder how many girls we're sharing with?" Willow asked as she opened the door. We stepped through and saw six beds in a circle around the room.

"D'ya know, Wills." I walked over to where I saw my trunk at the foot of a bed. "I think they may be six of us." I heard her snort softly.

"Very perceptive, Scar." Eva said to my left. I realized I was sandwiched between my two friends beds.

"Well, this seems nice." I said sincerely, running my hand over the red and gold drapes of the bed. I heard a rummaging sound behind me and saw Willow had fished out her wizard's chessboard out of her trunk.

"Already?" I murmured in disbelief.

"Game, dearest Eva?" She picked up the board and bowed flamboyantly.

"Why I'd be honored." Eva said sarcastically but nonetheless, walked back over to the door to get back to the common room. Willow followed her.

"Hey!" I called over to them. They both turned around. "What about me?" I said exasperatedly, throwing my hands up dramatically. I saw them share a look with each other.

"Scar, you suck at chess."

"I don't actually. I've been deceiving you all along." I smiled smugly. "Why, Holmes, I thought you would've figured it out by now."

"Either you're good at acting, or you really suck." Eva raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a moment. "No, you just suck." And with that she walked out the door.

"No fair!" I shouted as Willow followed her.

"Apologies, Watson!" I heard Eva yell up to me. We had a nickname for each other. I, myself, was Watson because of my stubbornness, my dislike of receiving sympathy for others and my ability to keep calm in the face of danger (their words, not mine.) Eva is Holmes, as she is extremely observant and intelligent but is unable to sympathize with anybody without it sounding sarcastic (I find the latter absolutely hilarious in certain situations.) And lastly, Willow is Mrs. Hudson, our trusty housekeeper, because she is like a mother figure to us two delinquents and definitely keeps our feet stuck firmly on the ground. It's a nice balance of personalities really. Eva goes off ranting about various topics, whilst I am usually finding some dangerous animal to poke and Willow is shouting at us to grow up. Honestly, it's like a little family!

I pulled my bag off my shoulder and placed it on my bed.

"Well I've got to find something to occupy myself with." I grumbled as I pulled out my infamous navy notebook. It was full of all my routines. I was a martial arts and dance fanatic, so I kept all my ideas and sequences written down in this particular notebook. It was absolutely priceless to me. Whilst I had my hobby, Eva preferred Muggle science. She owns a telescope and too many science-related books to even begin counting. She was literally a walking science dictionary. Any question you need answering, you know who to go to! On the other hand, Willow was more artistic. She can play many different musical instruments and also writes her own songs (which I think are bloody brilliant, but of course, she disagrees). She has a stunning voice, and come to think of it, so does Eva. I'm a decent singer, if you can shut me up before I try and hit the high notes. But the one important quality that we all share is the ability to laugh at ourselves; it makes life so much more fun!

When I reached the common room, Eva and Willow were already in full wizard's chess swing.

"Rook to E4." Willow glared at the board as Eva's black rook smashed her white knight. "I'm coming to get you, Mrs. Hudson!" I leapt over the sofa and casually plonked myself down in front of the pair, who were lying on their stomachs near the fire. They both visibly jumped, Willow giving out a quick shriek.

"Holy shit!" Eva said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Keep it together, Holmes. Really." I tucked my legs on the sofa and got out my infinity quill, opening my notebook on a new page. I saw Willow give me a smirk, something that made me suspicious. She turned back to her game.

"Pawn to E4." She gave Eva an emphasized wink as she watched her pawn, nothing more than a sacrifice in the chess game, take down her partners rook. Eva's face grew darker and her eyes narrowed. She never was one to take losing very well. I chuckled lightly, chewing on the end of my quill. I began doodling down positions for my new salsa routine, half concentrating on that and half on the battle before me. Every so often I heard a cheer (which was, most of the time, accompanied by a noise of frustration or a boo).

Suddenly, a loud roar of the fire made us all jump. The flames licked the floor in front of it and threatened to spill over. Both Willow and I looked over at Eva, who was the best at Charms. She huffed and turned her torso so she could control the fire. As I watched her pull out her wand, I bent down from the sofa and nabbed her black king, placing it in the back of my pocket, before sitting back down (albeit a tad painfully) on the couch and tried to look as immersed in my work as I could. I spared a quick look up at Willow, who was trying to disguise a smile, and then looked back down at my notebook. I could no longer hear the flames and I saw out of the corner of my eye Eva had turned back to her chess game.

"Right…That leaves my king op-" She stopped abruptly. "GIVE ME MY KING BACK, SCARLETT!" She bellowed in my direction. I looked up sheepishly and gave her my best fake smile. Predicting her movements, I threw my belongings onto the sofa and leapt up, running round the sofa. I turned around, almost giving myself whiplash, and saw her throwing silent stunning spells at me haphazardly. I held up the chess piece mockingly.

"Looking for this, my dear Holmes?" I taunted her, spinning gracefully to my right to avoid another wave of her spells.

"GIVE IT BACK, SCARLETT! I WAS WINNING!" She narrowly missed my left ear and walked around the couch, still waving her wand around. I ducked another blue light and wandlessly disarmed her, causing her to yell out in annoyance. She then resorted to Muggle fighting methods and decided it was a good idea to bend my arm back in order to get me to surrender. I watched her attack my right arm, the one holding the piece, and my martial arts skills kicked in subconsciously. I used my left arm and lifted it over my shoulder to grab hold of the back of her sweater. Mustering all my strength, I threw her over myself and onto the floor with a loud yelp.

"I'm so sorry!" I genuinely didn't mean to hurt her, but after all the years of training I've been given, it seemed like second nature to throw someone over my shoulder if they grabbed my arm in a threatening manner – friend and foe alike. I held out my hand for her to hold onto but she seemed to have other ideas and pulled me down, rather violently, beside her, sending her chess piece rolling out of my hand. Eva scrambled to her feet but didn't stay standing for long as I struggled into a crouching position, keeping one leg straight and swinging it into, and past, her ankles. This sent her sprawling to the ground once more.

"Hem hem." We both heard a voice and I saw Willow standing there, wand in one hand, king in the other and an unamused look on her face. Eva and I exchanged looks and both stood back up again. In unison, we both leaped other the sofa, doing a dramatic dive towards said chess piece. I can only imagine how ridiculous we looked, fighting so hard over a stupid chess piece, but I know how much Eva gets riled up by the smallest of things. We both landed in a jumbled mess on the floor beside Willow, limbs caught in each other's. I quickly detached myself and hurried to my feet. Eva copied my movement moments later.

"I think we should stop this game of chess." Willow said, her voice resembling the Professor McGonagall's. Eva went to grab the king still but Willow moved her hand away.

"No." She rolled her eyes. As she did this, I took the opportunity to end the game altogether. I discreetly lifted my foot and moved it across the chessboard, making the figures fall in random directions. I looked back up and straightened out my outfit; it had gotten a bit crumpled during the disagreement. I then saw a shadow of a laugh on Eva's face. I smirked and glanced at Willow who mirrored it perfectly. I coughed lightly into my hand, masking a laugh but heard Willow begin to chuckle. Eva lost it at that and began laughing. She turned her head to the side in an attempt to stop. I, however, was gone. I doubled over in laughter and soon heard the other two begin laughing as well. That was something else we prided ourselves with – we hardly ever fought. Fine, we'd get into stupid arguments over the stupidest of things, but we'd take one look at each other and crease. I should think we had been laughing for the last 10 minutes because I was well and truly out of breath when we all calmed down.

"Guys." Eva whispered to us as we lent over in a huddle, trying to catch our breath.

"What?" I breathed.

"I think I'm developing got abs." Eva patted her stomach and began straightening out her clothing. Willow gave me an amused look, and then started to finger comb her hair and I regripped my fringe, chuckling under my breath. I looked at the floor and said, "Merlin guys, we've only been here for an hour and it already looks like a bombs hit it."

"You messed up the game." Eva sighed and knelt down on the floor, picking up and resetting the board. Willow joined her, leaving me standing awkwardly on my own.

"Ladies." I heard a voice from the other side of the room. We all turned and saw three boys, our age, standing near to the entrance to the common room. The first was absolutely gorgeous; there was no denying it. But he had a cocky air around him and you could tell he was a womanizing prat without even speaking to him. He owned a pair of stormy grey eyes and his shaggy black hair was nearly to his shoulders. Even in school uniform, you could tell he had a very well defined body. Perhaps Quidditch had something to do with that? The second also had an arrogant air around him. He had hazel-coloured eyes and black messy hair, which he ran his hand through at least twice upon observation. He was, like his friend, very good-looking and had a similar body structure, the muscles visible underneath his white school shirt. The third boy was different from the other two. He had sandy coloured hair, a pair of stunning blue eyes and a gentle looking face. However, his beauty was marred with a nasty looking scar, which ran across his cheek in a single line. He, like his friends, was also in good shape but not as muscly, on a more 'I-go-to-the-gym-but-don't-overwork-it' kind of muscle. His presence was less arrogant, in fact, it was understated and refreshing.

"Gentlemen." I heard Eva say as she got up. Willow soon followed. The three walked over to us, the first boy walked with swagger, as if he knew he had it all. _So frustrating, _I thought as they came to a halt.

"We haven't met before. Let me guess, transfers?" The first stuck out his hand for Eva, who shook it whilst answering.

"Correct on the first statement. No, we haven't met before." She shook his hand politely. He moved on to Willow who continued as if it were a rehearsed answer.

"And on the latter part, we're not technically transfer." The boy, instead of shaking her hand, kissed the top of it lightly. I gave a skeptical look at Eva as we watched the scene. The boy moved on to me and shook my hand.

"Well if you're not transfers, what are you?" He gave me a charming smile, one that would usually have the female population of Hogwarts on their knees.

"Put two and two together." I mirrored his smile and saw his brow furrow in thought.

"Pads, they were probably home-schooled." The third boy spoke up quietly. I looked over at the girls and gave them an impressed look.

"You clearly put two and two together." I heard Eva mutter to herself.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black." The first boy gave us another half-smile. "Also known as sex-god, handsome-"

"Shut up." The second cut him off with a smirk. "I'm James Potter." He quickly shook our hands in turn.

"Remus Lupin." The third b—Remus shook Eva and Willow's hands, and then shook mine. I looked straight into his eyes and honestly thought I'd fell into a pool of crystal-clear tropical water. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a shy smile and I think I detected a faint blush on his cheeks. He pulled away quickly and stood back next to his friends. Sirius was the one to break the silence.

"And what, may I be so bold to ask, are the names of you fine young ladies?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Eva Grey." Eva gave out a large smile and looked over at Willow.

"Willow Adams." She copied the formers actions and looked over at me.

"Scarlett Moore." I looked from James to Sirius to Remus and back again, not wanting it to be obvious that I had taken a sudden interest.

"It's a pleasure ladies, but we must move onwards and upwards." James pointed his finger, presumably in the direction of the boy's dorms. He gave us a wink and walked off. Remus gave us a cheeky grin, readjusted the strap on his school bag and followed suit.

"We'd be honored if you'd sit with us at dinner?" Sirius stalled following his friends. I saw Eva nod at Willow and I shrugged back at them.

"Sure thing." Willow said. With that he grinned at us and ran off after his friends. We stood there for a moment, taking in what just happened

"Well guys, I know one thing for sure." I said as we moved back in front of the sofa. We sat down in unison.

"What's that, dear Watson?" Eva said, staring into the fire.

"Hogwarts is certainly going to make life a lot more interesting."

_A/N: Thanks for reading. : -) Sorry it took so long! I may also not be able to update for another fortnight (just as a warning) because it is mock exam week (dun dun dur!). But please review and let me know about anything bad, or good, or just general about the story and any developments you might like to see happen to the characters – it's pretty open at the minute. Reviews give me motivation! Also, any suggestions for Eva's love interest because she is currently without one, but hopefully not for long._

_Lottie x_


	3. Flashback of St Mungo's

_Flashback – August 1977_

* * *

_Scarlett POV_

_Willow and I'd been waiting outside the hospital room for hours and our patience to see our friend was wearing thin. After the attack, Mia had apparated herself and Eva to St. Mungo's promptly. We'd arrived only minutes later after we persuaded her associates to bring us but by that time Eva was already drugged up and away from the prying eyes._

"_Argh!" Willow exclaimed suddenly, causing me to jump about 10 feet in the air. She ran her hands through her auburn hair in frustration. "I just want to see her." She turned to me with a gloomy look. Instinctively, I put my arm round her and give her a hug._

"_You know she'll be alright." I said into her hair. I felt her nod her head slightly. "They know what they're doing in there, we don't want to distract them from their work." I held her out at arm's length and gave her a sad smile. She mirrored my face, and then slumped down in her chair again. We sat in silence for a time. I watched the clock opposite me go from 10:40pm to midnight._

"_Why do you think they were in the woods?" Willow said out of the blue. "It's not like we're anything special to go after and it's such a tiny place. Hardly anybody knows about it." I pondered her question for a moment._

"_Perhaps they were trying to gather a pack." I could see her weighing up my suggestion. "You heard what Mia was saying last week about Voldemort trying to gain more followers."_

"_You mean he's trying to create an army of werewolves to fight for him?" She sounded horrified and rightly so._

"_I mean, I think so." I shrugged. "But no one can know for sure; it's just a theory."_

"_That monster." I heard her muttered under her breath._

"_I was thinking more along the lines of 'that bastard' actually." I cracked my knees, which was threatening to fall asleep on me._

"_Scarlett, no vulgar language!" She exclaimed loudly. I 'shhed' her and saw a healer stick her head out of the door with an annoyed look on her face._

"_Scarlett Moore and Willow Adams?" She called to us._

"_That's us." Willow said quickly, standing up._

"_You can come and see your friend now, but be quiet because she's sleeping." Willow practically ran over to the room and I was following shortly behind her. When we entered the room, it was covered from ceiling to floor in white. The walls were white, as were the bed sheets. Underneath the bed sheets, laid our friend. At first glance she looked fine. It seemed that we intervened before the werewolf could cause any facial damage, although we couldn't see the extent of the bodily harm. There were two chairs next to the bed and we sat down in them, looking down at our friend's unconscious body._

"_How badly injured is she?" Willow asked the question I'd been dreading to._

"_Deep incisions on her torso and minor gashes on her arms. The actual bite itself is on the right shoulder." The healer looked over at us with sad eyes. "As you probably figured out, the saliva mixed with her blood. There was nothing we could do to reverse the effects." She shook her head and exited the room, shutting the door behind her._

"_What do you think we can do help her?" I asked, smoothing over a piece of Eva's wild fringe. She looked even more pale than she did normally, which is rather frightening considering the fact that she was one of the palest people I knew. I could see a mass of saturated bandages covering her shoulder in thick layers and there were fainted scars along her arms from the cuts the healers had healed._

"_Well, we've read enough books to already know that werewolf bites don't effect animals…" She trailed off and let me figure the unsaid latter half of the statement. I raised my eyebrows._

"_That's genius, Wills." I nudged her shoulder with mine. "Plus we're big enough to be able to control her."_

"_Exactly my thinking, Scar." She looked back down at our friend. "How do you think she'll take the news?" She reached out at held onto Eva's limp hand. I thought for a second._

"_She'll be brave. You know our Eva will put on a brave face in front of people, until she thinks they're not looking." I sighed. "We just have to be there for her. We've read about how painful the transformations can be." Willow nodded._

"_We'll have to discuss it with her when she wakes. Knowing her, she'll be adamant that we don't go near her on full moons but whether or not she will admit it, she'll need us there."_

"_You're right." We lapsed into silence, still taking in what had happened. It seemed unreal. Our group of three was usually invincible. Together we'd done many dangerous activities over the years, both Muggle and magical alike. Cliff diving, extreme Quidditch (our own little invention), ice climbing, anything that involved a bit of adrenaline and a small percentage of injury. We never thought that going camping would be the cause of such a life-changing problem._

_I was knocked out of my daydream when Mia walked through the door._

"_She's alright then?" She asked, looking over at Eva._

"_As alright as she can be at the present moment." I muttered. "Who was that great brute that bit her?"_

"_His name was Fenrir Greyback." She said, her tone filled with hatred. "He's one of You-Know-Who's inner circle." She sneered and walked over to Eva's other side. She gently traced her fingers over the scars._

"_Well, he better be watching his back from now on." I commented angrily. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it._

"_Just don't do anything reckless, Scar." Mia raised an eyebrow and pouted slightly. She knew what my anger outbursts could be like. I held up my hands in surrender._

"_You know me. Always the one to consider the consequences before running into danger." I smiled a bit._

"_Yeah. I'm sure you were thinking of the consequences before you went running up to that manitcore." Willow shook her head in despair at my actions._

"_But hey, I live to tell the tale."_

"_On a more serious note." Mia walked back over to the door, opening it. "Make sure you're here when she wakes up. It'll be nice for her to have to familiar, albeit slightly scary, faces looming over her when she resurfaces." She winked and left the room before we could reply. We chuckled under our breath and continued light conversation for a while when Willow suddenly gasped._

"_She squeezed my hand." We both stood up and looked down at her. Eva's eyes fluttered slightly and she scrunched up her face._

"_I feel like I've been stormed by a mountain troll." She said, her voice raspy._

"_Oh, you'll have to ask Scar how that feels." Willow turned to me. "As I recall, that was last year, was it not?" I snorted._

"_I can empathize with you on that one." I grinned down at her. "But really, how are you feeling?" My brow furrowed in concern as she grimaced at the movement of her upper half._

"_I'll live guys. It's nothing too major." Willow and I shared a look._

"_You know what this means though?" I asked quietly, sitting back down again. Eva nodded._

"_I know, but it's something I'll have to deal with alone." She smiled to herself sorrowfully._

"_Actually I came up with an idea early that you might just approve of." Wills too sat down and looked at Eva._

"_Pray tell, Mrs. Hudson?" Eva looked onwards, intrigued._

"_Well you know our little summer project when we were 15?" Eva nodded slowly. "Animals can't be harmed by werewolf bites. They're immune to it, so we'd be safe." Willow waited for an answer, looking over at our friend in anticipation._

"_I'm not going to let you guys get harmed because of me." Eva said finally. That was the answer I knew she was going to come out with._

"_Well we'll let you think it over for a while until we ask again, but we're a team remember? 'If one goes we all go' kind of thing?" I patted her leg through the bed sheets and reclined on the chair. "Now that I know you're alright, I'm going to be totally inconsiderate and catch up on some of my much needed beauty sleep." I gave her a half smile and shut my eyes. The noises of them talking soon joined together in an incoherent buzzing until I was finally brought under by the darkness._

_My dreams were full of evil. The fight had only just begun._

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if this filler is not too good - I've been doing most of my writing at night time and by then anything decent has decided to leave my brain! But review anyway, it's nice to have some thoughts. :-)

Lottie x


End file.
